


Abstract art

by Malia_Lightwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is an idiot, M/M, Thiam, and a little shit, but what else is new, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Lightwood/pseuds/Malia_Lightwood
Summary: Тео всего лишь хотел тишины и покоя...AU, в котором Тео сидит на скамейке, когда милый парень подходит к нему и спрашивает: может ли тот нарисовать его. Тео соглашается, потому что парень кажется симпатичным. И следующий час он проводит разговаривая, пока Лиам его рисует.





	Abstract art

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abstract Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197962) by [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT). 



Тео глубоко вздыхает, затягиваясь свежим летним воздухом. Он закрывает глаза, видя утешительный тёплый красный цвет собственных век, пока он загорает на дневном солнце. Ох, как же он скучал по этому. Просто сидеть на скамейке, наслаждаться умиротворением и делать абсолютно ничего.

У студентов факультета психологии не так уж и много свободного времени, так что парень с удовольствием пользуется возможностью отдохнуть на летних каникулах в родном городе.

Неожиданно солнце исчезает. Тень, надвинувшая на него, блокирует тепло. Раздраженно Тео открывает глаза и встречает парня, примерно его возроста, который нервно держит в руках скетчбук и пенал.

— Я могу тебе чём-нибудь помочь? — протяжно спрашивает Тео, изучая мальчишку. На нём серые шорты и синяя футболка с короткими рукавами, которая подчеркивает его глаза (невероятно голубые глаза), а волосы, цвета темный блонд, слегка растрёпанны, словно он очень часто прикасается к ним руками*.

— Я-эм… Я Лиам. — наконец сказал парень.

— Это круто, но зачем ты мне это говоришь? — да, этот Лиам милый, но терпеливость никогда не была отличительной чертой Тео. Однако, когда он прикрыл рукой солнце, чтобы не светило в глаза, то увидел лицо Лиама, которое выражает какое-то подобие щенячьего взгляда. _Черт, это не должно на нём работать, он же взрослый, ради всего святого_

Это работает. Тео вздыехает.

— Хорошо. Привет, _Лиам_. Меня зовут Тео. Чего же ты хочешь?

Светлая, почти ослепляющая, улыбка появляется на лице Лиама.

— Нуу, я изучаю искусство, и, собственно, увидел тебя, сидящего на скамейке, весь такой прекрасный и прочее. Подумал, подойти к тебе и спросить: могу ли я тебя нарисовать?

_Он только что назвал меня привлекательным?_

— Эм, да? Почему бы и нет? Что мне делать?

Улыбка Лиама становится ещё шире, и он спешит сесть на скамейку рядом с Тео.

— Ничего, просто сиди и будь милым… то есть делай то же, что и делал, до того как я подошёл. — мальчишка открывает пустую страницу скетчбука, берет карандаш и начинает сверлить взглядом парня рядом.

После нескольких минут тишины, которые прерывают только звуки парка, окружающего их, и карандаша, Тео неловко прочищает горло.

— Нам обязательно сидеть в тишине? То есть, это немного странно, то что мы сидим друг напротив друга и не разговариваем, тебе так не кажется?

— Ох, конечно. Что ж, ты учишься в университете, да? Какая у тебя специальность? — ощущение будто Лиам только и ждал знака, потому что как только они начали разговор, так он не останавливался.

Следующие часы были наполнены небольшими разговорами: о школе (оказалось, что они оба посещают один и тот же университет, но кампус очень большой, поэтому не удивительно, что они не виделись раньше), месте проживания (Лиам навещает друга в родном городе Тео) и спорте (Тео катается на скейте, Лиам капитан команды университета по локроссу).

Когда солнце начинает садится, Лиам наконец-таки закрывает скетчбук и убирает карандаш; он поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо в глаза Тео, смущенно улыбаясь.

— Что ж… я закончил. Но возможно… мы могли бы встретится в другой день этим летом. Я был бы рад нарисовать тебя ещё раз!

— Что ж, я подумаю, — смеётся Тео — могу я посмотреть на рисунок?

Лиам слегка бледнеет.

— П-посмотреть? Зачем?

— Чтобы знать, что я не теряю время просто так. — Тео говорит это в шутку, но увидев лицо Лиама, он становится серьезным.

— Хей, прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, мне просто любопытно.

Лиам вздыхает, роняет голову и протягивает скетчбук Тео. Темноволосый берет её, аккуратно листает страницы, пока не находит самую последнюю зарисовку.

Его мысли начинают хаотично метаться в голове, и все что он может сейчас делать — это смотреть на страницу и, спасибо Господи (хотя он и атеист), его актёрскому мастерству.

_Боже мой! Что за черт? Абстрактное искусство или какая-то новомодная фигня наподобие этого? Так, Тео, быстро скажи что-нибудь_

— Вау. —  _Отлично, Тео, хорошая работа._ (Почему его внутренний голос всегда звучит, как Тара в подобной ситуации?)

К удивлению Тео, Лиам начал смеяться. Его лицо раскраснелось, а Тео был настолько удивлён, что ступор не позволял совершать какие-либо действия, кроме как сидеть и смотреть на Лиама, который, видимо, потерял рассудок, (потому что какой художник смеётся, когда на его работу реагирует ТАК). Тео уже подумывает, что где-то сдесь камера.

— Прости-прости, — говорит Лиам, после того как восстанавливает дыхание и утирает слезы. — мне правда жаль, Тео. Это просто — твоя реакция! — он начинает хихикать, а Тео пытается подавить свой внутренний воркующий голос, от того _насколько_ мило это звучит.

— На самом деле, я не умею рисовать. — объясняет Лиам. — я просто проходил мимо этого парка, ожидая друга, который должен был забрать меня после работы, а потом я увидел тебя, всего такого красивого и сидящего, как модель, Я-я просто должен был познакомится с тобой! — ( _Сейчас он определенно назвал тебя привлекательным!_ Встревает его внутренняя Тара).

— И ты решил, что представиться художником —лучший способ, чтобы начать разговор? — Тео не мог в это поверить. Лиам неловко трёт шею.

— Дааа… Не самый мой лучший план… — парни затихли.

— Дай мне свой телефон — говорит Тео. Смущенный Лиам делает, что его просят. Когда парень берет его в руки, то возвращает минутой позже, с новым телефонным контактом — Тео Рейкен. Улыбка снова появляется на лице Лиама. Он уже хотел что-то сказать, но телефон Тео зазвенел до того, как что-то успело вылететь из его рта.

— Да?.. Хорошо. Да, конечно… Да, я уже в пути, пока.

Тео смотрит с сожалением.

— Прости, нужно идти, но у тебя есть мой номер… так что используй его. Всё-таки, твой глупый пикап-манёвр сработал.

Они улыбаются друг другу некоторое время, потом Лиам встаёт, разворачивается и машет через плечо.

— Я позвоню, можешь взять с меня слово!

После нескольких шагов, Тео позвал его.

— Лиам? Где ты, чёрт возьми, взял скетчбук, если ты не художник?

Его единственным ответом был смех, который заполонил собой тёплый летний воздух.

**Author's Note:**

> *rake through - по идее переводится как "сгребать". так что... да (ей богу, без понятия, как сказать это на русском, чтобы было...красиво скажем так)
> 
> Если что, я впервые перевожу фанфик. Надеюсь вам понравилась эта работа также, как и мне))) <3


End file.
